


Defecting For Beginners

by Andian



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney was the dashing spy, Geno was the hostile agent sent to distract him. Or at least that was what they were trying for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defecting For Beginners

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the kinkmeme, asking for Geno/Sid spy-roleplay.

Crosby had his gun raised when he entered the room but he didn't seem to have thought of Geno hiding right behind the door.

With one swift move Geno was out of his hiding spot, pressing Crosby against the wall. Crosby struggled against Geno but what he had on Geno in weight he certainly hadn't in height. Also Geno hadn't been hired to be eye candy. Well, not just. 

Geno let Crosby struggle for a little while longer, counting on stubborn determination eventually exhausting him enough and smiling slightly when Crosby finally gave up, mouth open, panting slightly, cheeks red. 

Something inside of Geno churned at the sight and he had to stop himself from leaning down and kissing Sidney.

Instead he forced himself to concentrate on the gun Crosby had thankfully lost during their struggle. He kicked it away, earning himself a glare from Crosby.  
“Malkin,” he said finally, looking at Geno with an expression that maybe was supposed to be scornful but rather came of as challenging and slightly eager. “Should have known you'd be here. Where is he?”

Geno let out a laugh, using his position to move Crosby's arms so that they were also trapped under his body, leaving his own arms free to move.  
“Already on way to hunt. You know how he is.” Crosby snorted “Hopefully he has a shirt on this time,” he said drily and it took all of Geno's willpower to not burst into laughter at this.

He reached out for Crosby, slowly stroking over his cheek, revealing in the way Crosby forcefully made himself pull away after a few moments where he had almost seemed to melt into the touch.

“I'm offended Mr. Crosby,” Geno said, giving Crosby a sweet smile that was meet with a frown. “Me not enough for you? Sure we can find some ways to …. entertain ourselves.” The red in Sidney's cheeks intensified at that but Crosby just let out a dry chuckle. “I remembered the last time you tried to entertain me. Hope you have left the handcuffs in the freezer this time.” That had been a mess and Sidney was a dick for bringing it up. “Remember that you seem to have enjoy up to that point,” But Geno could be an equally big dick. Crosby flinched at that, looking aside with what Geno could pretend was guilt about enjoying fraternizing with the enemy instead of plain embarrassment. 

Not that Geno was all that innocent either. In the fraternization department. He'll keep insisting that the frost nips were completely Sidney's fault though. Back to the presence though or more precisely the hostile agent he had complete power over.

A shudder ran through Geno's body at that thought and judging by the way Crosby's head snapped back towards him he hadn't missed it either. 

“Right though Mr. Crosby. I'm not really good at entertaining.” The hand that had stroked over Crosby's cheek returned to its task, caressing it with two fingers that slowly made their way down.

“Maybe you should entertain me instead.” The fingers had reached Crosby's mouth, pushing against his plump lips. Crosby looked up at him, eyes dark, breath going faster. Geno could feel him moving under him, nervously maybe, trying to break free. Maybe something else entirely.

Crosby stopped moving, looking at him with determination instead though he hadn't done anything to try and remove Geno's thumb from his mouth.

“What makes you think I'd want to...” the rest of sentence is muffled because really Crosby should have known better. Geno pushed his fingers deeper into Crosby's mouth, grinning at the way  
Crosby tried and failed to glare at him. 

“No biting,” he chided when he could feel Crosby's teeth coming down around his fingers. He leaned forward. “Or I bite back,” he whispered into Crosby's ear and at that Crosby's body went rigid, before he let out a soft groan around Geno's fingers. Geno grinned.

“But maybe you like?” he started pushing his fingers deeper into Crosby's mouth, who had seemed to given up on trying to hurt him. He could feel Crosby's tongue, flickering against him, hesitating at first before starting to suck on the fingers.

Geno's grin widened. “Want more?” he asked and Crosby glared at him, the effect ruined by how unfocused his eyes were and the loud puffs of breath he was letting out as his mouth worked around Geno's fingers, trying to take them in deeper and deeper .  
“Can give more,” Geno said, completely transfixed by Crosby's mouth, red and wet. “Just have to ask nice.”

It seemed to shake Crosby out of whatever state of mind he was in. He pulled his head back quickly, to quickly for Geno to follow with his fingers who were left, touching Crosby's lisp.  
“I won't beg,” Crosby fiercely and Geno would roll his eyes if there wasn't a much quicker and effective counterargument.

He bucked forwards, rubbing himself against Crosby who was hard, just as hard as he was and Crosby's head rolled back as he let out a load groan.  
“So much you do for country, Crosby,” Geno mumbled, continuing to thrust against Crosby. “So much they make you do. Don't want all of it, right?” Don't want it either sometimes, he quietly added and he'd have to remember that sentence for later. “But want this.” And Crosby looked genuinely torn now, biting his lips before letting out another moan. “And can have. Just have to ask.”

He could see the moment Crosby gave in. He opened his mouth and maybe he thought it would be just another moan but what came out instead was a mumbled “Please...”  
And that was so much Sidney that Geno couldn't keep from leaning down and kissing him, hard and demanding at first, softer and more careful when Sidney instantly returned the kiss. 

Geno kept thrusting against Sidney, working his hand between their bodies, trying to create more pressure. Sidney was moaning louder and louder and Geno could hear his own breath, coming out in harsh pants until he could feel Sidney's body shaking against him and going limp, Geno following shortly afterward. 

Geno sank down on the floor, too powered out to bother with standing up anymore and Sidney, after looking down at him for a moment with a frown, followed him.

“That was good,” he mumbled and Geno nodded, pulling Sidney against him. “You really got into it with the country part.” Sidney added, nudging something in Geno's memory. “Ah, have idea for next time. Could try to offer me something for switching sides.” Sidney frowned at him. “Like what … oh, yes, right.” “Falling for other agent, no way to keep on going.” Geno mumbled, cuddling closer against Sidney who laughed softly. 

“It's mostly me who does the falling. Maybe I should be the one to switch sides.” Geno closed his eyes, enjoying the calmness inside him and the warmth of Sidney against him. “Wouldn't leave Canada, Sidney. Would break heart.” Sidney burrowed his head against his neck. 

“Dunno,” he mumbled. “Maybe I would for you.” Then he pulled back. “Not during Team Canada stuff though.” And Geno smiled and just kissed him again.


End file.
